elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gojirob
Talk Page Conversion I changed it, I can add a banner at the top of your talk to explain it's rules etc. Get back to me soon. How the heck did that happen? did i press some kind of delete button O.o man my bad luck just won't end -_- I just turned message walls off, so we can see how talk pages work out. Hello, I just wanted to say that I am grateful for the work you do really appreciate what you're doing. I hope that the new sections of the work will be continue for many years. Why I wrote this? Elfen Lied is my favorite manga and anime. I think this wiki is a wonderful collection of information for all fans. I wish you luck in your work for this site. Regards''' Polish Fan ' '*Sorry for Bad English''' Dein Gott (talk) 17:06, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Help? Greetings! Just stopping by to offer a hand, is there anything here you could use some help with? I notice the main page character portal is a gallery where only the titles link to the character pages, and not the images... seems like it would be more user-friendly to have the images link as well. Would you be open to letting me try to come up with a custom portal - akin to what you see HERE? Maybe some custom headers? Anyway, thank you for your time, and just let me know. :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:56, July 23, 2013 (UTC) hey, thanks for the welcome. This is a cool wikia! Thanks for the feedback! I wasn't aware about the prejustice article. Oops! sorry about that. Yes, I will do that from now on. Did you ever see my comment on the vectors article? Do you think that would be an appropriate addition to Vectors? If so, I need help because I don't have permission to edit that article. Affiliation Hello, Rob Morris. I am an admin from Code Geass Wiki. I would like to ask for affiliation between our wikis. If you are interested, here is the banner. Thank you. 14:16, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Make a section in the main page titled "Affiliates". Create a template, maybe something like Template:Wikia Affiliations. Then add the following code to the template: Change "your preferred color" to your preferred color. Then add the template to the section "Affiliates" in the main page. 02:58, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I fixed it. Tell me if you wish to make any changes to the color. 12:26, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Yep. 16:03, January 25, 2014 (UTC) You have to add to the main page. I went ahead and did it for you. 11:18, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Gojirob, I got a message but I can't seem to find anything where do we usually go for messages?TheReal Itachi (talk) 06:22, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Not sure how this whole signature thing works either though. Thank you very much for making me an admin. I am honored. What abilities do admin have that normal members do not? I don't really understand what this means. Thank you for the comment on Project S2R page. I love your point of view. And well, now I'm beginning to understand what're making this wiki the best of its kind. Pretty much inspiring. Stemworker (talk) 15:45, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Love the Twilight Zone quote. Easily one of the best shows in the history of American television! Add category Hello Gojirob! May you add: http://elfen-lied.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Amputees to page Mariko. Sorry my English, I'm from Russia. Pyramid Silent (talk) 15:38, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you verry much! Pyramid Silent (talk) 08:43, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Question and Request Sorry me for my question and request, and sorry me for bad English. Request: May you add this category: http://elfen-lied.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Gunmen to pages Kouta and Kaede, due they also were armed with a firearm. Question: May I create pages for Misaki and Lost Number. This is characters from Elfen Lied Fight Game. Pyramid Silent (talk) 09:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) your welcome and I use to role play Mariko on Face Book and people would said that I sound like her Hey can I see that list of things to do on this site? CommanderWumbo speaking. Chapter names Do you have a list anywhere that shows the Japanese names for the manga chapters? It would be an interesting addition to the wiki, should it turn out that the scanlations we rely on had a mistake. Also, is there an official MoS (Manual of Style) for Chapter articles, yet? I notice that other wikis have a 'characters' section towards the bottom.-- 'Forerun'' ' 16:37, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Not sure where to answer to your message. Hope this is the right place. Basically I think I can. I have a full set of manga. However I keep them as one of my scarce treasures so I do not want to break the plastic package that covers those books. I think I will place an order for one more set for looking into that matter. Fortunatelly it looks like the printed books edition has been more reprinted recently, although they were once sold out especially the volume one two years ago. I think I can list the Japanese title of each chapter and its corresponding romaji letters in order to show how to read but looking for a proper English word could be beyond my capability. It would be easier for me to think in the opposite direction. that is, whethe the English words are good translation or not. Incidentally I'm looking for the book Flip Flap that contain the LO's first Elfenlied (which is not related to our EL) in order to make an accurate summary. They sell used books at an outrageous price so I visited manga cafe(s) in order to find the book but could not find it at those places. I read that book before at a manga cafe in a city I once lived that time. (yk) Yoshik aka yk (talk) 16:59, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I placed an order for one more complete set of Manga EL a few hours ago. It's anyway nice to have one more when you really like it. I prefer printed paper books to digital kindle versions as far as this one is concerned. Incidentally, in commemoration of the end of TV broadcast of Brynhildr, they (Shueisha) aired(?) at nico-nico all the 13 episodes of EL uncensored version for the first time (I mean, legally) last week. Thanks to that we find here lots of comments of those people who watched it. It lools like my fortune that I can place orders for the full set now. Could sell out soon. Since Kindle version is availabel at less expensive price, they do not reprint printed ones that many anymore, me thinks. Many people now say that they want to read the maga version as well. (yk)Yoshik aka yk (talk) 16:59, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I received the tankobon books. Can you suggest me how I should list up the Japasese title of each chapter. Just to add it to already-existing pages? or creating new page just for that? (yk) btw i added four tildes to my two previous posts right now. I overlooked it before. Yoshik aka yk (talk) 16:59, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Character section I imagine he meant a navbox that lists all the characters, or characters who are associated with each other. An example would be a Navbox for listing all Diclonii.-- 'Forerun ' 22:37, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah - maybe he looked at one article that didn't have one, and figured it was like that everywhere else.-- 'Forerun ''' 23:49, July 22, 2014 (UTC) It looks like I confused the first chapter of volume 2 and the first chapter of vol.3. I put the comic book vol.5 somewhere and cannot find where. Instead of looking for it, I dicided to work on this continuously. Maybe I'll find it in a few days. Yoshik aka yk (talk) 05:05, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Finished the title edition the day before yesterday. I added the Japanese titles in the order of Kanji/Hiragana/pronunciation expressed in Romaji (or Roman letters) and my idea of English translation if applicable. But never changed any English titles that were already there. When choosing the translation words, I tried to read each chapter depending on needs. The Romaji expression will perhaps enable some of the readers to check proper English words in order to choose more appropriate words. As I do not have thesaurus, that could be a necessary step. (yk) Yoshik aka yk (talk) 14:30, August 1, 2014 (UTC)